CP - April, 2382
This page chronicles posts #9201-9320 and spans the time of April 1st to April 30th of the year 2382. *CP - March, 2382 *CP - May, 2382 Earth Plots First Week Having informed Starfleet Command about her association with Pardek, ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) is interviews by CHARLES VELLOP who asks her questions from how she knew him, to her sexual relationship with the man before explaining she cannot leave the planet. HEIDI THAY is working on another cryogencis project that involves an injured man near Jupiter station. Upon waking him up, however, there is a case of mistaken identity and DEKE is discovered to have been in the man’s suit, prompting most to think he was dead. CADENCE MADDIX writes another letter back to Corban, keeping good on her promise to talk about happy things, including their adopted son Nrr’bt and Trr’np’s involvement in another play. DEKE is still in shock from his conversation with Eben and trying to comprehend what this was going to mean for him. HEIDI comes in, feeling for him that his family is gone and attempts to cheer him up. CADENCE is surprised to get a communication from ANNALISE who explains to her she will be on Earth and would like to have a catch up date with Cadence and her son. LOR’VIN ROSS (LOROT ROSS) continues to be a dominant personality in the mentally ill Terravulcan’s life. He keeps up his relationship with ex-fiance AISHA JAMES, the two making a naughty video together. AMITY LIU, BRYCE WREN and ALLYSAAN all have dinner together in Paris before Amity discusses more with Bryce about her wishes to go back in time, bribing him with more funding. Second Week Arriving to Earth from DS9, NARYANNA DORR surprises DEKE FORSYTHE with Jasmine in tow. He is more than happy to have her there, but finds when she is in person that his emotions get the better of him and he asks her to stay at his place just to be on the safe side. Also having arrived are EVA DHOW and KITAAN DHOW who go into their first assessment with DENORIAN THAY. He explains this is a case study and talks over a few things with them, including Eva’s trip to the mUniverse and her affair (of sorts) with Captain Maddix. During the night, NARYANNA is feeling unwell and throws up, alerting DEKE to her discomfort. They talk more about his decision to divorce before she tells him about her idea of a Napean marriage and he agrees to go back to DS9 with her. The next day, after a trip to the zoo, NARYANNA contacts EBEN who starts to get jealous of her interaction with Deke. She assures him she knows her place and they are leaving early to avoid giving birth. DEKE makes a stop in with HEIDI, meeting the woman’s daughter ANNA who is being nosy and reading his mind. Deke explains he is going to DS9 to see if he can make things work with his ex-wife. Later in the evening, DEKE and NARYANNA board the USS Hiroshima which is departing for the station. LOROT ROSS is out and about, trying to maintain some normalcy with his split personality disorder. He runs into AISHA JAMES, but he doesn’t remember her which causes LOR’VIN to come out. He teases the woman who then asks him to move in with her, but he declines. DENORIAN meets once more with KITAAN discussing the Diatahb and how they work - citing them as despendible puppet soldiers controlled by men of the Dhow line. As they go on, Denorian arranges that Kitaan has a mindmeld to block his memories before integrating them slowly back in with 3 months between each of the sessions on Earth coupled by his own coping techniques like a diary and meditations - all ensuring her can go back to work. CADENCE is in the park with NRR’BT when she runs into ANNALISE SAVOI who is looking after Elli. The women talk, the conversation going into Maddix and how much Cadence still feels for him, as well as her breakup with Bryce - Annalise encouraging her open up more to others to help her move on. Third Week While on Earth, EVA DHOW finishes her arrangements with TAHMOH ALMIN, agreeing to pay him potentially 15 bricks to bring back Mariame: claiming he is only doing it for the money, Eva doesn’t buy it. CADENCE MADDIX returns to Trr’np’s home, reflecting about her choices in life - namely rejecting the good guys and continuing to get hung up on Maddix. ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) has trouble sleeping since the Qo’nos incident, feeling guilt about Thrai. BRYCE WREN wakes up, attempting to comfort her before they both go for a bath. CADENCE is in the park with Nrr’bt when BRYCE runs into her on his lunch break. They make up and he tells her that if she is that hung up on Maddix, she may have to resort to drastic measures (like a mindmeld). DENORIAN THAY contacts Deep Space Nine and speaks with MATTEW HUNTER about Kitaan Dhow, explaining that once the El Aurian gets his mind meld that he will be fit for duty - requiring bi-weekly counselling appointments. On VYLIN ELBRUNNE’s birthday, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE gives her bikes so they can exercise more together: his sly way of telling her to exercise more! LOROT ROSS is notified of another Hebitian find on Beta Five, telling KAI CEVDAK-ROSS that it is the prophesized planet of Uramtali (a non-corporeal god like entity much like the Pah-Wraiths). AMITY LIU hears about the find from her sister and seeks out LOROT who explains some of the artefacts will be given to Starfleet to study and should she wish to learn more to speak with Captain Munroe or his assistant Miss. Moss. LOR’VIN then comes out, confessing to Kai that his purpose is to become the dominant personality which prompts her to render him unconscious. Visiting with her mother, ALLYSAAN is walking to the cottage with her kids when she comes across DENORIAN. The two talk about their babies, the Betazoid interested more because of her former husband. KATAL FABBRO is finally back on Earth and seeks out CATHASACH UNA. HAYDEN LIU answers the door first, offering his two cents before her and her husband talk, Katal explaining the entire situation (one that makes Cathasach feel guilty). Fourth Week Arriving early for a date, BRYCE WREN is able to see some genuine interaction between ALLYSAAN KNIGHT (THREE S’HARIEN) and her children JI’VARA S’HARIEN and KHOAL S’HARIEN. He invites her to come with him to a physic appointment in hopes of forming a closer bond. The evening, BRYCE and ALLY talk more about his recovery and how long it will take. He explains that he will get his next treatment in August and hopefully be able to speak more on his own or use his legs. KATAL FABBRO and CATHASACH UNA keep working on their relationship. They get into deeper issues where Cath implores her to believe that what he is saying it true, even if love is blind. AISHA JAMES continues to worry about LOROT/LOR’VIN ROSS and visits with him in his home. Lorot explains to her about the dual personalities and she confesses she is pregnant with his baby! AMITY and KATAL finally get to talk and things between them get less tense. She admits about Carill and really wants Amity to know things are still okay with them and she isn’t jealous anymore. Amity says the same, wishing for her friends to just be happy. KATAL talks to CATHASACH once more, getting more and more in the mood with him. She tells him that she is willing to work at things, but being on Earth isn’t what she wants and prompts him to think about Bajor. BRYCE and ALLY are at his physio appointment when he tells her he is thinking about moving to DS9 for the summer since he has nothing to do on Earth. He asks her to come with him and she accepts! KAI CEVDAK-ROSS comes home for the day and speaks with LOROT shocked at what she finds. He explains about Aisha and her pregnancy, Kai more than shocked about the goings on with her husbands health and mental state. AMITY, impatient to get more on the Hebitian relics calls SHAWN on the station and offers a favour for whenever he needs it if he can ensure the translations are done quickly and correctly. Cardassia Plots First Week Finally back from the mUniverse, QUESTA DAMAR is in medical being checked out and monitored by Dr. Serik. CORAT DAMAR arrives, so happy to have her home, but not happy enough to forget how foolish she had been, reminding her that she will have to wait for comfort. On the outskirts of space, MARIAME ROSLIN is confronted by her old lover Liam he buys her from the man she is indebted to. Promising to put her to good use in Brazil, he remarks his territory with a collar. MERIK EVEK is surprised to have a communication from SIYAL REMARA who was concerned for him after the attacks. Returning it, there was some awkward tension, but he manages to tell her he will be on DS9 again for training. JAMES MUNROE is in the middle of studying for exams for the following month when he gets a communication from EVA and KITAAN DHOW. He learns that the man is not dead and is able to talk to him briefly, hoping to renew old bonds and offer his well wishes. Second Week Settling into his life back on Cardassian, ERON BERN (mONEL BROSAN) makes an appointment to speak with CORAT DAMAR. Damar explains that he cannot go back to work as Eron and it is better he stay ‘dead.’ Also, because of mUni people laws, he prompts Eron to get another surgery and taken on an advisory role in the military. Not wishing pity and hoping to focus on family, Eron declines. QUESTA DAMAR is still upset over being snubbed by her husband, using the time to gossip/bond with GWENI DAMAR. They women have a close connection and have a sexual encounter, Gweni getting Questa pregnant! Finally reunited with her husband, CORAT no longer wishes to wait for QUESTA. He confronts her about her behaviour with Gweni and her decision to go to the mUniverse before they share a hot night of passion. QUESTA wishes to find out more gossip and speaks with JAMES MUNROE who continues his studies. She is floored when she finds out about Shawn’s behaviour with Miniya and Ozara’s decision to sign custody rights to Shawn without consulting Questa. Third Week On his way to pick up Cydja, JAMES MUNROE and DAYIN LETHO run into each other. One thing leads to another before insults are exchanged and the boys beat each other up. They’re arrested and taken in to the brig. CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and RAYLON EVEK are told about the incident, both going to the brig to pay bail. While there, JAMES continues to taunt DAYIN by telling Raylon that he and Dayin had an affair. RAYLON and DAYIN walk home together before Raylon confronts him on the truth of James’ statement. Dayin denies it all, making slanders against homosexuals which insults Raylon personally, but they make up! JAMES and CYDJA en route to the Damar home, talk about what happened and agree to try and move on from the past. QUESTA DAMAR is determined to get to the bottom of SHAWN MUNROE’s actions with he children. Calling him, she is shocked to hear that he sent the other two back on purpose and is refusing to give Miniya back - prompting a potential legal battle. OZARA BERN brings CELAR BERN to the Damar summer house where ERON BERN (mONEL BROSAN) is able to see him for the first time in 18 months. The boy is shy at first, but once Ozara/Bern begin to talk, they realize they need to be a family once again regardless of the gossip. QUESTA, enraged that OZARA would give away Miniya’s guardianship without asking her, confronts the woman. They get into a heated argument before they break a friendship, Ozara confessing to ERON some of the details. Fourth Week Worried about the situation with Miniya, QUESTA seeks out AVARIN INDUS and asks him legal advice. He states that they have no jurisdiction in Federation space and should she really want the girl back it would have to be through nefarious means! CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and JAMES MUNROE are at the Bern residence getting some things and staying the day when they both run into SEN ANTON (ERON BERN). He explains that he is a friend of Ozara’s and a Professor at the University. He is bothered by Cydja’s rude ways, but impressed with James’ budding maturity. RAYLON EVEK is having a nasty-good time with a friend named Ort when DAYIN LETHO-EVEK arrives back to see it. The boy has a brief moment of jealously before Ort leaves, but Raylon has intentions on dating the large Cardassian. Bajor Plots First Week MARIGANNE SAVOI and T’POK wake up in each others arms and discuss their time on Argos. Wishing to help his fiance, the Vulcan establishes a mindmeld with her and blocks her memories so that she will no longer be haunted with nightmares. KATAL FABBRO continues to have insomnia and finds herself thinking more and more about CARILL SAVOI. She sneaks to his bedroom where she engages him with her sexual appetites and the two couple. MARGIANNE catches KATAL coming out of her fathers bedroom and confronts her about their relationship. Instead of being upset, Margi is pleased that the other is there for support, wishing both of them the best. KATAL finally gets into contact with CATHASACH UNA, finding relief that the children are alright. He confesses he misses her and wants her home, prompting Katal to feel guilty about staying away. KATAL seeks out CARILL, still wishing to have his comfort, albeit more hesitantly. They have sex once more but she is able to open up and get more advice at the same time. T’POK’s jealousy comes out when he expresses his disinterest in Katal/Carill’s relationship to MARGIANNE. She explains that love/friendship are not always logical and to leave well enough alone, as well as telling him she will be babysitting Noah Almin for the time being. Fourth Week KITAAN DHOW and EVA DHOW arrive to T’POK’s home to inquire about the mindmelds. Already informed from Captain Thay, the Vulcan is more than willing to help, but realizes the seriousness of the procedure which is done in a hospital. SOLIS POLREN returns home after his autograph session with Madam Rouge. SOLIS BRIN is not pleased at all and tells him that it is a silly idea to think a woman would enjoy a show like that, expressing more interest in her ex-husband Terin. ASHLEY MOSS gets a communication from AMITY LIU who is looking for a linguist to translate some recently acquired Hebitian artifacts. Thinking this was mAmity, Ashley calls security! Deep Space Nine Plots First Week TAHMOH ALMIN has arrived from his stay in the Badlands, coming to find EVA DHOW in hopes of getting the full story on Mariame who is now working as a comfort woman. Eva is shocked, wishing to hire Tahmoh for a job, inviting him to Earth while they work out a deal. EBEN DORR is shocked to hear from DEKE FORSYTHE whom people have figured for dead. The man is shocked to learn that he divorced Naryanna and she is now married to Eben, as well as his daughters name being changed. Needing to tell NARYANNA DORR about this, EBEN seeks her out, giving the pregnant woman an unwelcome and confusing surprise. ANNALISE SAVOI goes to MATTHEW HUNTER to talk about a leave to Earth with the Dhow’s. He agrees, though hesitantly and then surprises her with a promotion to Lieutenant! NARYANNA has the urge to call DEKE to talk about everything going on. When she does there are tears and explanations, her anger at him there but beneath the surface as she attempts to think of a way for him to be in Jasmine’s life. Thinking of a solution to the issues at hand, NARYANNA approaches EBEN about going into a Napean marriage where the woman has multiple husbands. Surprised at the request, he asks for time to think on it, while Naryanna preps to leave to earth despite her late pregnancy. Second Week Having lunch out, ASHLEY MOSS and KEIKO ISHIKAWA are forced to talk after Shawn leaves. Keiko talks about how long she has known the man plus her experiences on Gault, while Ashley explains why he is a better father than her own. MERIK EVEK is back on the station for practice when he meets up with SIYAL REMARA at the pool. They get closer and closer until tension snaps, but Merik questions Siyal’s motives making her leave in tears. On Bajor, KATAL UNA prepares to leave the planet and go back to Earth, hoping to make amends with Cathasach. CARILL SAVOI is understanding, wishing her best and leaving with more advice to just put faith in her ex-husbands love for her. Feeling bad for their earlier interaction, MERIK gets SIYAL some flowers before apologizing. They discuss it and decide they should date some despite their ages and make it clear they’re both pretty new at things. Third Week Worried about his communication with Questa, SHAWN contacts VYLIN for some legal advice. Telling her what he knows, she lets him know that whatever he does h he needs to keep his daughter in Federation space. NARYANNA arrives to the station with Jasmine and new baby Zuri. EBEN is disappointed that he wasn’t there for the birth and even more so when he learns that Naryanna had her phase with Deke; but, they move past it and Eben gets determined to be the father of one of her babies. MERIK EVEK and SIYAL REMARA have a date in her quarters and during the movie they start to mess around. One thing leads to the other and they lose their ‘virginities’ to each other! On Bajor, SOLIS POLREN is checking out the venure for VIDIAL TARLICA’s show when the lady comes out herself. He gets her autograph and discusses bringing Brin to the show in hopes it may put some romance into their marriage. Fourth Week KITAAN is back to work after the mindmeld and chats with SHAWN MUNROE who is happy to vacate his office. They discuss the position and new staff members including Lt. Remara - a Cardassian. Romulan Plots First Week Concerned about Klingons attacks on Romulan outposts, RHIANA MENKHA’NII visits with her husband, DEVRIN MENKHA’NII to ask what they’re going to do. He explains that the Cardassians/Federation are sending support to act as guards against any Klingon warships, prompting them to stay with their 5 month old son - K’tan. Rescue Plot Fourth Week Looking for Mariame on his bounty hunt, TAHMOH ALMIN is shocked/annoyed that she is no longer on the badland station. He meets with a half-Orion woman named KATJE UHISE who knows where Mariame is and willing to tell if she can be taken away! USS Hiroshima Second Week En route to the station, NARYANNA goes into early labour and has an emergency c-section. After the birth of her healthy daughter, ZURI DORR (April 13, 2382) she seeks out DEKE as she is now in her stages of a Napean ponn farr like state. Not objecting to her aggressive advances the couple get busy. Third Week Waking up from a crazy night of passion, NARYANNA DORR doesn’t remember much at first and is shocked at what DEKE FORSYTHE is claiming they did. Worried she is pregnant, she prompts him to keep this between them. Flashbacks Second Week February, 2381 Finally getting married in a simple ceremony, DEVRIN MENKHA’NII and RHIANA MENKHA’NII share their vows and start the rest of their lives together, which includes starting for a new baby. Fourth Week April, 2381 Excited to tell her husband the news, RHIANA MENKHA’NNI tells DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI about her pregnancy. He is overjoyed and then couple are able to celebrate the pending birth of their son! #04 April, 2382 #04 April, 2382 #04 April, 2382